


Interesting

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, Grey Side, M/M, Powerful Harry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry recieves a request from Lord Nott with a request to protect his son Theo. Harry however is interested in more than just protecting Theo, and he has a lot to offer Theo with his part on the Grey side. Now he just needs tho to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

Harry made sure that his hood was up and covering his face, sticking charm in place before he stepped into the pub. The heat and noise hit him first, the scent of smoke and of alcohol. He made his way over to the bar and waved his hand at Antonia, the bright smile of recognition and warmth greeted him and under his hood he was smiling warmly back.

"Zolotse eet ees good to zee you, vat are you drinking?" Her thick Russian accent was a welcoming as the hug she pulled him into.

"Firewhisky, double please Antonia. How's things?" Harry asked.

"Busy as normal, your guest eez here," Antonia nodded to the private room that they kept for him when he came here to do his personal business away from the castle.

"You're an angel," Harry grinned leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"And you're a smooz talker," she said playfully. Harry took his glass and made his way to the private room, closing and throwing up the privacy charms on the room as he took in his guest.

A worn and tired looking man sat knocking back what Harry reckoned was his fifth glass of double firewhisky, his eyes quickly took in the signs of strain around his eyes, the tightness of his mouth, the faint tremble of his hand that had nothing to do with alcohol.

"Mr Nott," Harry nodded his head making his way to his chair in front of the fireplace still eying the other man curiously.

"Mr Potter. Is it really you?" Harry chuckled and swept his hood back revealing his features. "That's a yes,"

"What can I help you with Mr Nott? My time is precious," Harry crossed his legs and took a sip of his whisky.

"My son, Theo, I need your help," Mr Nott sighed rubbing his eyes.

"With what?" Harry tilted his head.

"Protecting him, I'm a dead man walking, we both know that. I have murdered, tortured and destroyed enough people and things that I will get nothing less than the kiss if the Ministry get hold of me. If The Dark Lord gets hold of me I have failed too many times, and this time on too big of a mission to escape with my life. My time is limited and I am running out of it. The Ministry will try and make a show of my son, make an example of him, the Dark Lord will hurt him, either set him up on a mission he will never succeed in or just plain torture him in revenge and anger at me,"

"Yes, what has that to do with me? You got in contact with me here, you clearly know that I am not the golden boy most think I am. What concern of mines is it?" Harry tilted his head curiously before taking another sip of his whisky.

"I will give you everything to protect him," Mr Nott had a tone of pure desperation in his voice.

"Everything?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want, money, houses, information, whatever just please...protect my son!" Mr Nott pleaded. Harry sat back in his seat, his eyes scanning over Mr Nott thoughtfully, since Mr Nott had set up this meeting he had been watching Theo closer. He of course knew all the fifth to seventh years in all the houses, they were the ones who were likely to be the big players in the next few years and it was important he knew them, what drove them, what they wanted, what they liked, what side they were likely to take.

The last week he had looked even closer at Theo and something had started stirring in his mind, something had started occurring to him that he had drifted over in the past, something that his followers had been mentioning to him about for the last year and a bit.

"I have one thing that I want from you," Harry decided, standing and making his way to the decanter on the side table and topping up his glass.

"What?" Harry smirked at the wall as he knew he had Mr Nott exactly where he wanted him. He made his way back over to his seat and got comfortable before meeting the other man's eyes.

"Your son,"

"My son?" Mr Nott frowned.

"Yes I want your son," Harry nodded taking a good sip of his drink.

"You want my son?!" Mr Nott spat.

"As far as I see you have three options here, you have Voldemort, he will torture and kill your son, I can see into his mind and he is furious with you, he might not have done so if you hadn't run. But you did and now he is even angrier with you, and though I can see that you still worship the ground that mad man walks on you know that he is mad, and that the things he can, and likely will do to your son is from your worst nightmares, that's not taking into consideration that he doesn't hand Theo over to Bellatrix, McNair or one of the other nut jobs he favours first,"

"I..." Harry could see by the widening of Mr Nott's eyes he was winning.

"The ministry is your second option, the ministry isn't much better, they are cracking down on things trying to give the illusion that they are in control which we know they aren't and that makes them more dangerous. They take you down they will find some way to link Theo to your previous actions and they will make a show of him to prove to others our age that following Voldemort isn't a good idea. They will send him to Azkaban, they have sent much more innocent people there already, they aren't going to blink at sending a Death Eater's son there," Harry shrugged draining his glass.

"And you, what will you do with my son?" Mr Nott asked shakily.

"I have been watching Theo closely, I like him, he has a spark and a fire in him, he's intelligent, sharp tongued and thinks. I have been thinking about starting a family recently, and my people have been bugging me about it too," Harry shrugged.

"So what my son is to be your concubine!" Mr Nott spat.

"No, husband, consort, partner," Harry responded calmly and watched amused as Mr Nott blinked at him,

"I...I will agree if you make an unbreakable vow," Mr Nott said slowly.

"Go on,"

"You will make him your husband, you will not hurt him in any physical or mental way, he will not be your prisoner, and that you will protect him," Mr Nott listed.

"The last is unnecessary, I will protect my husband. The rest I will make the vow too, as long as you agree to write up a contract and sign it as Theo's Head of House and he will sign it too," Harry smirked.

"Listing what?"

"Theo will be completely faithful to me, he will not cheat on me, he will bear me at least two children, he will not in any way betray me, he will not use magical harmfully against me," Harry stood to allow the man time to think things over, going to get himself another drink.

"You will want him to sign as you being the Dominant partner," Mr Nott stated.

"Of course, I am the leader of the grey side, I can accent no other contract,"

"I...I need to talk this over with Theo," Mr Nott sighed.

"I will get in touch with the Goblins, they will summon Theo from Hogwarts under the guise of needing him to sign documents to make him acting Lord Nott, especially considering you are now officially a wanted man. I will have them set you up in a room there tonight and for the next couple of days, Theo will floo directly from Dumbledore's office to make sure that he is safe. You have two days to discuss this and come to a decision. Tell the man who meets you there your decision and I will either come to you where I will marry Theo, or this is the last time we will speak," Harry stood draining his glass.

"You have the Goblins on side?!" Mr Nott spluttered.

"Goodbye Mr Nott," Harry smirked lifting his hood and sweeping out the room. He stepped behind the bar and made his way into the back room.

"Harry, how did it go?" Aberforth stood and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, I might have a husband," Harry smirked as Aberforth coughed and started spluttering, while Antonia dropped the tray with the three glasses she had balanced on it to the floor.

"Truly! A 'usband?!" Antonia squealed excitedly.

"Maybe, don't get too excited, Theo has to agree to the contract first," Harry smiled.

"Nott huh, so he is the one that has caught your attention. He is of a good family, a strong bloodline," Aberforth nodded.

"You have azked for granddeti da?" Antonia wrapped her arms around her husband's arm, squeezing it tightly.

"Yes I asked for grandbabies, at least two," Harry smiled.

"How exciting!" Antonia pounced on him in a tight hug.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was sitting underneath a tree in the Forbidden Forest reading through one of his dark arts books when the House Elf popped into the area.

"Master Potter-Black, you are being asked to come to Gringotts, Master Theo is being saying yes," The House Elf bowed.

Harry smirked and nodded to the house elf before standing and making his way deeper into the forest. Once he reached deep enough in for the immediate wards of the castle not to register his apparition he made his way to London. It was easy enough to throw up a couple of glamours and sweep his hood over his face before making his way to Diagon.

Stepping into Gringotts he nodded to Frangot and stepped down the corridor that led to the private rooms the Goblins used, he made his way to the one he knew had been housing the Nott's for the last couple of days.

When he stepped inside both Nott's turned to look at him, Theo he noted immediately was red eyed and looking both wary and weary. He shut the door behind him and swept his hood back, looking between the two before he made his way over.

"You have made a decision?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Mr Nott held out the contract that he had had put together with all the things that Harry had requested on, and something a little extra.

"Should Theo not be able to provide me with children, I will not be discussing a concubine or mistress with him," Harry sighed.

"You aren't even going to discuss your choice with me?!" Theo spat poking Harry in the chest. Grinning Harry caught his wrist and tugged him into his personal space, leaning down so they were close enough their noses brushed and he could clearly see Theo's wide blue eyes.

"I won't be discussing it with you because there will be no mistress or concubine, should you have difficulty conceiving, we will find another way," Harry said firmly.

"That's the normal way to do it," Theo frowned.

"I'm not wholly a traditional type. I'm making my own way. We will find another way, even if I have to carry them myself," Harry turned and scratched the addition out of the contract before signing it.

"Are we going to do it now?" Theo asked, a small amount of nerves showing in his voice.

"Yes we are, I would rather make sure that we go back married that way I can protect you much better. Plus I have been looking forward to making sure that your cute arse is mine," Harry smirked as Theo blushed and started spluttering.

"The vow first," Mr Nott stepped forwards, though he was looking a little more relieved.

"Ah of course," Harry looked to Theo who drew his wand and held it to their joined hands watching as the silvery thread twined around Harry's and his father's wrists. He asked the questions that his father had insisted upon and Harry made his vow to each one. Then he asked an additional question, which by Mr Nott's expression he had not known about either.

"Will you promise to do your best not only to be my husband, but to love me," Theo met Harry's eyes challengingly.

"I will," Harry smiled at Theo feeling the vow set.

"Very well I give permission for the bonding," Mr Nott still looked a little unsure about this, but he also had clearly realised this was his son's best chance.

"Kingsley!" Harry called and the doors to the room opened once again to allow Kingsley Shacklebolt entrance.

"You tricked us!" Nott snarled drawing his wand.

"Kingsley is one of my followers, we need a Ministry official to authorise the bonding. And this is part of my wedding present to Theo, Kingsley will take you somewhere to give you your best chance at running, as long as you vow to hurt no one," Harry glared at Nott for the insinuation.

"Thank you," Theo pressed his hand to Harry's arm, and watched with sharp eyes as the other teen relaxed a little under his touch. Harry smirked when he turned to look at Theo and could see his keen Slytherin mind working already. Reaching down he gripped his chin gently and bent down so they were close again.

"Don't get cocky,"

"Of course not," Theo said, but his eyes were losing a little of their despair.

"Congratulations my Lord, Lord Consort," Kingsley bowed to them both when he reached them.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Very much so My Lord," Kingsley bowed again and stepped away with Mr Nott to set up the bonding.

"You don't just mean the wedding do you?" Theo asked softly.

"Marrying you is pushing forward the revelation of myself as the Grey leader yes. It is not possible for me to protect you to my full extent without revealing fully who I am," Harry nodded.

"You are bringing forward your plans for me, why? You must have dozens of followers who wish to marry you and would bear your heirs," Theo frowned.

"Yes there is," Harry answered easily, when Theo tried to pull away from him Harry gripped his arm instead and pulled the smaller man towards him. "Stop. I will never lie to you. Yes there are those of my followers who would marry me in a second, those who would bear me my heirs. However I have no interest in them. Any of them. You, with your fire and your intelligence, with your wit and your scheming, I want you, and that is why I am willing to bring forward my plans for the sake of my marriage to you,"

"You won't lie?" Theo decided to address first.

"No, I have been lied to too often myself, I will not do you that disservice," Harry nodded.

"You don't know me, how can you know who I am?" Theo frowned.

"I have been planning all of this for a long time. I was onto Dumbledore from my first year. I have been plotting, planning and working since then. I have also been watching and learning those around me, people our age and around it are going to be my fighters or my enemies. Knowing who was going to be who is vital to my cause. Slytherin especially..."

"Because we're all Death Eaters in the making?!" Theo sneered, he gulped when Harry tugged him close against him, green eyes sharp.

"Do not presume! No, not because you are all Death Eaters in the making, because you are the shrewdest and best schemers, and I wanted to know who would be swayed to my side to help me," Harry glared faintly.

"You have already started your...swaying?" Theo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes a good number of your house mates are working for me," Harry smirked.

"Why have you never tried to...sway me?" Theo frowned.

"Aside from the fact that your father was inner circle, I decided a while ago that you were different, I just wasn't sure how," Harry shrugged.

"Until you decided to marry me when my father asked for your help?" Theo said dryly.

"It was no mystery as to what your father was going to ask me when he made the request to meet, it gave me time to think over what I wanted from you and why you had bothered me for so long. I knew what I wanted from the moment I stepped into that meeting with your father,"

"I...just don't understand, I'm not interesting enough to risk your plans for," Theo said, for the first time sounding a little lost. Harry released Theo's arm to touch his fingers to his pale cheek.

"I think you are," Harry said firmly, locking Theo in his emerald gaze.

"My Lord, we're ready," Kingsley called out.

"Ready?" Harry asked holding out his arm to Theo. Theo blinked at him a couple more times before he slipped his arm into Harry's.

"As an official of the Ministry of the British government I am authorised to bind you both in marriage. Do you both consent to this marriage and come here of your free will?" Kinglsey asked.

"I do," Harry nodded.

"I do," Theo said squeezing his hand tighter around the top of Harry's arm. Harry reached up and placed his hand over the slightly trembling one and squeezed gently to try and give what support he could.

"You are entering into a dominant and guarding contract, as you have already signed the agreement and set your terms I will keep the vows brief. Harry do you promise to protect and guard Theodore for all of your lives together, do you promise to protect him and be kind to him, to be honest and truthful with him and to share your life with him?"

"I do," Harry nodded.

"Theodore do you promise to support and care for Harry, to be there to support him when he needs you, to lend your strength to him and help guide him through the difficulties of life, do you promise to be honest, faithful and truthful with him, to share your life with him?"

"I do," Theo nodded.

"Turn to face each other and join hands please," Kingsley requested. Harry clasped Theo's hand gently in his, trying to reassure the nervous looking man. Kingsley wound a piece of white silk around their hands and tapped it with his wand to ensure it bound tightly.

"Harry and Theo, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband," Kingsley smiled.

Harry leant down and cupped Theo's cheek with his free hand, looking into nervous sapphire eyes before he pressed their lips together into a tender kiss. Theo was a little tense under him but slowly and cautiously he pressed back against Harry, his fingers tangling in the back of his robes.

"My Lord, what do you wish me to do now?" Kingsley asked once they parted.

"I want you to take Mr Nott and take him somewhere that he will have a chance to run. This is for you, it contains essentials and items that should help you. When the war is over and I have won you may come back should Theo wish it. Until then you are not to contact us, good luck," Harry nodded to Mr Nott.

"Yes my Lord," Kingsley nodded taking the shrunken bag Harry held out to him.

"Do you wish to say goodbye?" Harry asked Theo softly.

"No we have said all we needed to say. Good luck Father," Theo said slipping his hand back through Harry's arm. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at Mr Nott at his new husband seeking protection with a man he still wasn't sure of over his father.

"Thank you for your help Lord Potter-Black," Mr Nott quickly turned and moved at the look he was being flashed.

"So what now?" Theo asked Harry as they watched Kingsley and Mr Nott exiting the room.

"It isn't much of a honeymoon but we will celebrate properly at a later date. For this weekend while the information of our marriage is passed to Dumbledore we will be staying at our manor," Harry said placing his hand over Theo's again.

"Our manor?" Theo asked following when Harry started walking.

"Yes, I have several of them now dotted around the country, but our main residence will be this manor, it is where I would like for us to settle fully eventually, hopefully with children," Harry smiled.

Theo nodded and held tighter onto Harry, the dark haired wizard looked closely at his new husband and realised with worry the stress of the last couple of days, heck probably months, was too much for him.

"Come, home," Harry wrapped his arms around Theo and picked him up in a bridal hold. "I like some traditions," Harry smiled when Theo looked at him shocked. He aparated them away with a small crack and appeared into the living room of their home, where as he had requested the fire was already crackling and the candles had been lit.

The living room was beautiful, emerald green and white walls, high ceilings with a beautiful emerald and crystal chandelier over their heads, the fire place was white marble and carved with beautiful lilies and vines. Book cases were filled with books around the room and the three sets of massive bay windows were set up with comfortable looking cushions.

Harry carried Theo over to the soft grey sofa with high winged arms that looked luxuriously comfortable and felt even more placing Theo down Harry moved to call for a house elf and placed his order before he turned to Theo.

"I'm sorry that this has been so quick," Harry said softly cupping Theo's cheek.

"This is beautiful," Theo said averting his eyes to the room instead.

"Thank you, if there is anything that you prefer or don't like just let me know. We can make this place ours," Harry said.

"You're going to just let me change your home?" Theo snorted.

"Our home," Harry said firmly.

"Master your hot chocolate," the House Elf popped back in with a tray balancing two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate?" Theo looked at Harry slightly bemused.

"You have had a very very long few days, not to mention everything else that has been going on. It will help," Harry said passing Theo a mug and taking one for himself.

"Thank you," Theo said absently, wrapping his fingers around the mug and tucking himself into the corner of the sofa as Harry sat down beside him with a tired sigh.

"Theo, I know this isn't ideal, but I meant what I said in the vow. I like you Theo, and I really feel that I could come to love you. I want a happy family," Harry said honestly.

"A family?" Theo frowned.

"Us, children, I want us to be happy together," Harry said honestly.

"What if I can't give you children, you said that you would look for another way but..."

"Theo, where does this worry that you can't have children come from, and the idea that I will cheat on you?" Harry asked reaching out to lace his fingers through his husband's smaller hand.

"I..."

"We're married, please trust me," Harry said softly when Theo hesitated.

"I'm not Lady Nott's son. She could not have children, so my father took a concubine, my mother. She was only young when they met. She fell in love with him, and he made her believe that she would become his wife, that he would break the bonding with Lady Nott. She got pregnant and he moved her into one of the Nott mansions, and then once she had had me, she got shipped to one of the smallest Nott homes in France. I have only been able to see her 8 times since I was born, and Lady Nott only saw me as the representation of her failure and humiliation, she was...cruel to me, and I am only a means to an end for my father. This is the first time that he has done anything for me as his son and not just as THE heir," Theo ranted. Harry blinked slightly, Theo had clearly needed to get that off of his chest.

"I'm sorry that you have had to go through all that, you deserved a lot better," Harry said slowly, squeezing Theo's hand in comfort. "You don't know me well yet, but I will take a vow if you wish that I will never wrong you, I will never cheat on you. Should you not be able to carry there are things that we can do, my people are looking at modernising and taking in parts of the muggle world that could help us. They have made amazing leaps forwards in regards to pregnancy. And as I said, if it comes to it I will carry our children," Harry smiled.

"I have been sold to you, I have no guardian to guard over my rights in the marriage, you can do as you like. Why are you being so nice?" Theo frowned setting down his now empty mug of hot chocolate.

"You are not my win, you're my husband. I told you, I want a family, I want love and happiness. My muggle family, they hate magic, and so they hated me, my aunty was jealous of my mum when they were growing up, and she took that out on me. My uncle and cousin used to beat me. Growing up, I didn't know love, or happiness. Now that is what I want most," Harry said honestly.

"I knew...I knew from a young age that I would be a bargaining piece for father, he would not let me marry for love. He has always disliked that I think and speak so freely, thinking it would put off a advantageous marriage. You asking for my hand was a shock to him. But I would like the chance at what you're offering. I want peace in my life," Theo said tiredly, his blue eyes weary when they met Harry.

"I think that we need to work on it together, and I believe that we can," Harry said

"I won't be quiet and watch what I say, and I won't pander to you or flatter your ego," Theo warned.

"I wouldn't want you to. I have enough followers that do that, you are my husband. I want you to speak freely to me and say what you are thinking," Harry said and when Theo's eyes narrowed on him he grinned and leant forwards gripping Theo's chin with his free hand and leaning close into his space again. "And what is more I vow that whatever you have to say, I will listen,"

Theo blinked up at him for a few moments, feeling the magic in Harry's vow settling over him like a warm blanket, he scanned his new husband's eyes and face for any trace of a lie. When he found none he gathered his courage and he leant forwards to press his lips to Harry's.

Harry was slightly shocked at the sudden move, but he quickly reacted, gently wrapping his arms around Theo and held him close as he gently moved their lips together, not pushing the kiss sensing the tentativeness in Theo.

When they parted Harry smiled warmly at Theo leaning forward to press a kiss to Theo's forehead.

"Come, it's been a long day. Let's go to bed, we can talk more in the morning,"

"Bed?" Theo narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"We're just going to sleep," Harry shook his head knowing what Theo was thinking.

"The contract..."

"Gives us a month to consummate the marriage, we have time to get comfortable with each other," Harry interrupted.

"I can walk you know!" Theo hissed a little when Harry suddenly scooped him up again.

"This is quicker," Harry grinned, chuckling a little when Theo glared a little more. He aparated them out of the living room and into their bedroom. Theo looked around with interest as Harry placed him down on the massive and gorgeously carved four poster bed with sapphire drapes, silver coverlets covered the bed, the gentle silver walls with blue spirals decorating it prettily. The room was quite beautiful. And not at all what he had imagined Harry Potter's bedroom to look like.

"Har..." Harry turned around as Theo stopped speaking, his nose scrunched slightly.

"What is the matter?" Harry asked stopping in pulling pyjamas out to walk back to Theo.

"What do I call you? My Lord, mas..."

"Don't even finish that! You call me whatever you want, Harry, husband, wanker whatever," Harry said annoyed, Theo blinked before he suddenly burst out laughing much to Harry's bemusement.

"You would let me call you wanker?" Theo asked between his laughter.

"If that is what you want to call me," Harry nodded.

"You really mean it," Theo said with a small honest smile.

"Yes, well I would rather that you called me something a little nicer but..." Harry blinked and smiled when Theo darted forward to kiss him again.

"No I mean about a family, being happy, falling in love," Theo said.

"You got that from be saying you can call me wanker if you want?" Harry snorted.

"Yes," Theo nodded seriously.

"Slytherins," Harry said shaking his head fondly.

"Gryffindors," Theo retorted. Harry flashed him a grin for the effort, though he did notice the caution still lingering in the back of Theo's eyes as though waiting for Harry to snap at him. "Harry?"

"Yup?" Harry smiled as he pulled out a pair of pyjamas for himself and for Theo.

"What do your followers think of me? Do they know?" Theo asked nervously. Harry grinned as he walked back to the bed.

"They all know, word spread like wild fire that I had made the offer, and Bill will no doubt have already told everyone that you accepted and we should be married by now. You have nothing to worry about being accepted by them, they have been talking to me for the past year of marrying and ensuring an heir...and finding a partner, someone who could be equal to me and stand at my side," Harry admitted.

"What made you start the grey side?" Theo asked curiously.

"Let's change into our pyjamas and get settled into bed, that is a little bit of a conversation," Harry kissed Theo's forehead before standing and starting to quickly strip his clothes off. Theo squeaked when Harry dropped his trousers revealing nothing underneath and giving Theo a good eyeful.

Theo turned his back and quickly shuffled himself into the pyjamas Harry had laid out for him. Harry however managed to get a glimpse of the pale expanse of Theo's back, and the peachy shape of his arse before they were covered up again. He looked almost as delectable standing there unsurely in Harry's green silk pyjamas that were slightly too big for him, hanging looser around the shoulders, longer falling passed his wrists and bunching around his ankles.

"Come," Harry settled onto the bed and help his arms out to Theo. His smaller husband hesitated biting his lip nervously before he crawled up onto the bed and shuffled over to Harry, he settled with his head resting his head onto Harry's chest and relaxing even further when Harry wrapped his arms around him. He knew he should not feel so comfortable, Harry was practically a stranger to him, he had been married to him in an agreement to save his life from Voldemort and the Ministry, this was the man that was the leader of the Grey side and had managed to operate underneath the nose of Dumbledore and the Ministry, and to whom he was now bonded and would be expected to have sex with. And yet with Harry's warm chest under his cheek and ear, his arms wrapped firmly around him, the silk coverlets warmly covering them, Theo had not felt safer in his whole life.

"You ok?" Harry asked concerned running his fingers through Theo's golden curls.

"I'm...comfortable," Theo said slowly. Harry paused before carrying on running his fingers through Theo's hair with a smile on his face.

"So the Grey side?" Theo urged after a few moments.

"I guess, the first thing you should know is that I never had a choice, I knew nothing about the wizarding world before my eleventh birthday, and then I arrived and I had Dumbledore's 'greatness' shoved down my throat, and I was to be the representation of the light side, the puppet. I didn't get to chose anything, I was manipulated and pushed into the actions I took. I started to look around at my options, and then Aberforth Dumbledore caught me, he realised that I wasn't happy and he let me know that there was another option. The Dark arts were definitely not my cup of tea, but I was willing to do what needed to be done which meant I was definitely not light - not that Dumbledore can really be called light - so grey was the obvious option. After that it was a simple task of gathering people around me, people that were fed up of the black and white view of the world that the light and dark sections view the world. And I was able to be myself. Running the grey side, it's the only way I am going to be free," Harry told Theo.

"How many are on our side?" Theo asked.

"What?" Harry asked a little sharper than he had intended.

"If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to but..."

"Whatever you want to know you just need to ask me. I was just shocked at hearing you say our side so easily," Harry interrupted Theo's bristle.

"I have never really had dark inclinations myself, another reason why my father was disappointed in me, and like most Slytherins I am definitely not light. I guess grey has always been my shade, this just seals it," Theo shrugged.

"We're currently 3,000 strong in this country alone, I have people in the French, German, Russian, American, Romanian, Italian and Swedish governments that all want to see a Grey Britain that are supporting us strongly,"

"Wow, that is...you've been busy," Theo blinked.

"I'm not alone, I have a good group surrounding me and helping me," Harry smiled. "And they are all looking forward to meeting you,"

"This is a little odd, when father said that you wanted to marry me in exchange for my safety I couldn't believe it, I thought it was one of his twisted jokes or taunts, I thought he was going to hand me over to Voldemort to try and ease his own punishment. And then I realised that he was serious...I still can't believe that I'm here," Theo laughed. It was a little hysterical, but there was a note of relief in there as well.

"It's real. And I will keep you safe," Harry said softly linking their fingers together.

"I believe you," Theo smiled after a moment of searching Harry's eyes. He placed his cheek back down onto Harry's chest, humming a little when Harry's fingers started running through his hair again. "I didn't think I would have the chance of a happy marriage,"

"Why?" Harry asked calmly though his arm tightened around Theo's waist.

"I was to be married to benefit my father only. My brother is older than me and was heir before he was put in prison. He...showed all the signs of Pureblood interbreeding, he was not the best looking catch. I however am acceptible enough to have been...bought for my looks for a high bid," Theo said tightened his grip on Theo before bending a little to press a kiss to Theo's curls.

"Theo..."

"I have known since I was seven when Father got drunk and informed me as the spare that was all I was worth. I had resigned myself to an unhappy marriage a long time ago, and the fact that my husband was likely to be some old pervert who wanted a brood mare. You...are a nice surprise," Theo snickered.

"Well I'm not old...can't promise about the pervert part," Harry grinned when Theo snorted amused. He reached down and hooked Theo's chin, lifting his head to make him look at him. "I am glad that you have not ended up with such a life, joking aside you are my husband, not my brood mare, I want children but because I want a family with you, nothing else. And I want you to be happy. And I will not be letting anyone else hurt you, especially not your father, he has done one decent thing for you, but should you never want to see him again, I will make sure of that,"

"That sounded both sweet and slightly threatening," Theo blinked.

"I have been told that that is a problem I frequently have. I am working on it," Harry scrunched his nose.

"I don't know, its quite sweet," Theo said softly pressing his cheek back to Harry's chest, though he could feel the extra heat against his skin.

"We need to get some sleep, its been a long few days," Harry said gently brushing Theo's back as he settled the covers around them.

"What happens tomorrow?" Theo asked, sounding so unsure harry had to hug him closer.

"Tomorrow we start married life," harry kissed his curls and then waved his hand to extinguish the lights.

"Married life," Theo said softly curling closer into harry.

"Together," Harry assured him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Theo slowly came awake after the best night's sleep he had had in months, no nightmares of the Dark Lord snatching him from his bed, of Death Eaters murdering him, or worse before they killed him.

He was aware of the warmth wrapped around him, the heat of a body along the length of his, a strong arm was wrapped tightly around his waist keeping him tucked into Harry's body, and the other was...he blinked open his eyes and squinted slightly in the light of the bedroom. Harry was sliding a ring onto Theo's ring finger.

"Is that..." Theo gasped sitting up slightly to stare in awe at the black ring glittering on his finger.

"Perevelle, yes," Harry pressed a kiss to Theo's shoulder.

"Harry...this is..." Theo stopped unsure how to carry on.

"What you deserve," Harry kissed Theo's shoulder brushing his thumb over the ring on Theo's finger.

"But...this is...Harry every single...Harry...people would kill to have this ring on their finger!" Theo choked staring wide eyed at the ring.

"Yes, and it is resting on yours, for the rest of our lives. Some paranid Potter had it tucked away in one of my vaults, my house elf was digging through it all trying to find it for me," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Vaults...how many vaults do you have?!" Theo blinked.

"Ah several big family vaults, plus three trust fund vaults that were set up for me. There are two Potter vaults set up when the family branched more into maintaining a white power image and they moved all th darker items into a seperate vault, I have the Black vaults and then a couple of other smaller family vaults that married into the Potter and Black names. They're kind of a mess and on top of everything else I haven't had time to go through them." Harry sighed.

"I could..." Theo started to offer brightening slightly, before a shadow crossed his features and he seemed to shrink down into himself. Taking a risk with their fragile relationship Harry leant down and captured Theo's lips in a gentle and chaste kiss.

"I would like you to, if it is something that you are interested in. Everything in there is yours as well now, you have access to everything already, you can go whenever you want," Harry smiled.

"I have...you have linked me into your vaults?" Theo choked.

"Yes, of course," Harry frowned slightly confused.

"My mother and father were married for nearly twenty years and he still wouldn't allow her access to the vaults," Theo said softly.

"I am not your father, and we are not your parents, you are my husband, my equal," Harry said firmly. He was a little shocked when Theo leant forwards and tentatively pressed their lips together, his fingers touching Harry's cheek. Harry didn't try and push it any further, he just enjoyed that Theo seemed to be relaxing and responding to him a lot quicker than he had expected.

"Master, breakfast is being ready," One of harry's house elves popped into the room breaking them from the moment. Harry would have been annoyed at breaking the moment had he not been looking forward to seeing Theo's reaction to his surprise.

"Alright, come on lunch. I know that we can't have a honeymoon just yet, but we can make it a little special," Harry wrapped his arms around Theo and lifted him into his arms laughing at the squeak of surprise and glare that he recieved for the action.

He didn't protest though and so Harry carried him through the manor, enjoying the wide eyed look on Theo's face as he took in their home. Lots of the portraits waved happily down at them, calling welcomes and congratulations to them.

"You can have a proper explore when you want today, and we will be coming back here for Christmas, the only thing I would ask is not to go into my study without my permission," Harry said before smiling when he saw Theo's eyes narrowing slightly on him. "Stop that spinning Slytherin mind, you are more than welcome to claim one of the inused rooms for your own, and should you wish it to be private I will not go in without your permission," Harry assured him.

From the look on his new husband's face Harry new that he was going to take him up on that offer just to make sure that Harry actually did as he said. He chuckled harder when Theo glared at him slightly proably guessing what was going through his head.

Though the glare quickly turned into a wide eyed look when they stepped into the sun room, the spells that had been performed on this room were extensive and impressive, matching up with the roof of the Great Hall. It looked as though you were walking on clouds in the middle of the sky, the fluffy white clouds drifting passed and dancing around in the wind, when they brushed passed you it felt like the gentle touch of silk.

"Of a night time it imitates the stars and the night sky, you can request certain constellations, and its like walking among the stars, its wonderful to have supper in," Harry told Theo as he placed him on his feet and led him through the clouds to the table in the centre that was groaning under the weight of all of the food.

"It sounds like it would be good for a date," Theo said in a deceptively calm voice but Harry eyes snapped up from sitting down at the table and fixed on his face.

"I imagine so yes," Harry agreed sitting down and waiting to see where Theo was going with this.

"Have you held many dates here?" Theo asked fluffing out his napkin and keeping his eyes lowered.

"None here, this is my home and one of the few places that I can have peace, only a few people have been here," Harry answered.

"And dates at all?" Theo asked. He frowned when Harry gripped his chin and made him meet his eyes before he answered.

"I have been no angel, I won't lie to you. But there has not been anyone serious and no one that I have cared for as more than a friend with benefits," Harry answered. Theo bristled slightly, clenching his hands in the napkin on his lap.

"Are any of them still part of your life?" Theo asked tensley.

"A couple of them are my closer followers, but they understand that they were never going to be my consort, and they are happy for me and you," Harry answered.

"Can...would you..." Theo frowned.

"What is it?" Harry asked taking THeo's hand.

"it will drive me mad not knowing, I need to know who they are," Theo grit out.

"Theo, you can't dwell on this, I will tell you if you want to know, but you cant dwell on it," Harry said fimly.

"I don't dwell," Theo narrowed his eyes.

"You're already dwellling on it, your mind is already jumping to conclusions. Theo, I am married to you, I have sworn loyalty and my life to you. I am not going to cheat on you, I am not your father," Harry said lowly.

"Ok..." Theo sighed looking down at his plate. "I am sorry, there are just a lot of...issues that I have, its going to take time..."

"We have the rest of our lives," Harry said simply. Theo blinked at him for a few seconds before a small smile tilted his lips.

"What do we have for breakfast?" Theo asked.

"I may have bribed a friend in the kitchens to find out your favourite meals, just in case you said yes," Harry smiled.

"You bribed a house elf? What can house elves be bribed with?" Theo laughed in shock.

"Believe it or not, clothes," Harry chuckled.

"Clothes..."

Theo blinked.

"He's unusual. He is also my best eyes and ears at Hogwarts," Harry smirked.

"A House elf?!" Theo spluttered.

"I also have a couple on Voldemort's camp," Harry smirked.

"You're ready," Theo gasped as it clicked with him.

"Ready?" Harry smirked tilting his head.

"For war, to win," Theo raised his eyebrow.

"A few more weeks is all I need," Harry nodded.

"So fast...Harry I never expected to be...important and you're syaing that in a few weeks time you're going to make your move. I...I don't know what I need to do," Theo admitted with a slight tone of panic in his voice.

"Well first we are going to eat our pancakes, and then this weekend we are going to get to know each other once we have the borning papaerwork out of the way. Then one of my people will send you books to help you with what you will need to know, you can also focus our our vaults and estates if you would not mind, it is important that we have our home in order," Harry assured him.

"I can do that," Theo breathed out nodding. "And besides I think there are people that would kill to get to have a dig through your vaults,"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That was amazing!" Theo gasped still staring wide eyed. He hadn't even noticed that he had snuggled into Harry's side and had been sitting holding his hand for the last hour.

"I thought you might enjoy this, I didn't realise how much," Harry said.

"And this is called a tel...evision?" Theo asked as Harry put another film on.

"Yes, there are films, tv shows, lots of different things," Harry told him.

"Why do we not have these things?" Theo froned as he flicked through the Tv with the remote, he had got used to it very quickly.

"Muggle technology is difficult to use in the magical world, the things that the muggle products work off of dont mix well with magic. I have teams looking at ways in integrate muggle technology into our world to improve on our way of life," Harry smiled.

"You want to integrate muggle technology into our world?" Theo scrunched his nose slightly.

"Yes, find a balance, make sure the traditions of thewizarding world stay in place, while embracing that muggles have invented things that make life a lot easier," Harry nodded.

"I suppose it has been happening more and more, cars and things like that...and if there are things like these tel...evisions it could be very interesting," Theo hummed.

"There are things called coputers, you connect to the internet on them, the internet is a way to search for anything that you want to know in the world, from the smallest to the biggest questions," Harry nodded.

"That sounds interesting, can you show me that?" Theo asked eagerly leaning closer into Harry.

"Yes of course I can," Harry smiled happily tugging Theo closer.

"Is there someone that I can talk to that will lay out what your plans and ideas are," Theo asked, cautiously snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Of course, I will set you up in a meeting with my second to go through things with you, I would but once we get back to Hogwarts..."

"You're going to be busy trying to get everything ready for making your big move, I understand," Theo nodded.

"That's why I want it to be just us this weekend, not really talking about our side, just getting to know each other," Harry explained.

"And that over the next few weeks you're going to be very busy and ts no reflection on me or our relationship," Theo finished.

"Exactly, its not idea timing but it is what it is, I am sorry though I would rather we had more time," Harry sighed.

"I understand, you are going to spend the next few weeks getting ready for this, then you're going to win, you're going to get rid of the dangers to both of us, and then once you have one we can go about setting up your rule, we will get to know each other and we can start setting up our family. And while you are going through the hard part of winning this war, I will be there at your side when you need me, being your husband," Theo said firmly.

Harry stared at him a little wide eyed, and while a blush spread across Theo's cheeks his blue eyes stayed locked on his own shining with determination and courage.

"And is that what you want?" Harry asked running his hand gently up and down tHeo's back.

"It is, yes," Theo nodded. His breath was shaky but he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

The kiss started off gentle and almost chaste but Theo made an impatient noise against harry's mouth and shuffled a little closer. Harry took the chance and pressed the kiss deeper, letting some of his hunger unravel into the kiss, licking apart Theo's lips and dipping in to taste him hungrily. He wrapped his arm tighter around Theo's waist and tugged him closer.

Theo groaned against Harry's lips shifting to straddle his legs and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck kissing back inexpertly but with enthusiasm, espeically when harry combed his fingers through his hair and tugged lightly, nipping gently on his bottom lip before licking to sooth the hurt before kissing him hungrily again.

"Wow," Theo gasped blinking at Harry after they parted. "Smug git," He grumbled as Harry smirked smugly at him.

"This is going to be very interesting," Harry grinned.

"Interesting?" Theo smirked.

"Very," Harry flipped them over so Theo was lying on the sofa with Harry pressed firmly against him. He watched as Harry raised his hand to press a kiss to the wedding band on his finger, before he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the small triangle of skin he could see revealed on his chest. Theo gasped and arched slightly as Harry kissed his way up till he pressed their lips together again.

"Interesting indeed," Theo smiled before surrendering himself to the kiss, rushing his fingers through Harry's dark hair and anchoring himself to his husband as he lost himself to the kiss.


End file.
